Random Minecraft Oneshots
by The Spaded Blade
Summary: Yeah, I know, there are like nine thousand and two already out there, but I don't care. This is what I'm going to do with my free time (Other than update my other stories). Sky's in the first one. Might make more. T for Harlem Shaking and violence.
1. I don't even know what to call this

**Mornin', peeps! Spaded Blade up for a oneshot made on a whim! **

**First, DISCLAIM-O-TRON-O-MATIC-INATOR, ACTIVATE!:**

**I don't own Minecraft or SkyDoesMinecraft. Deal with it, ya poodles!**

**Okay, rrroll film!**

Sky walked through the field, thinking about how majestic butter is, when suddenly…

"Oh my Notch… It's so butterful…" Sky whispered, looking at the 'butterful' sight.

It was a giant block of butter, with a butter door carved in to one of the sides. Sky immediately burst forth full speed, entering the giant block. He pulled the lever set up to open the doors, and ran inside.

But before he could begin worshiping the butter, he fell into a hole.

"Ow, what the-?" He gasped before he could finish his sentence. The absolute horror...

"Hey. I'm a squid." One said.

"Hey I'm a squid hey." Another said.

In exactly 2 seconds, all 1337 of the squid were yelling out spam, causing Sky to go insane within 3 seconds of the vocal onslaught.

Sky began doing the Harlem Shake and the camera zooms away elsewhere…

**Okay, I don't know if I should publish this insane piece of crap, but whatever. Might make another chapter sometime. Go ahead and review. I don't know what to think about this thing. **

**Pace fuori, suckers!**


	2. And thats why I'm not on servers

Steve's Entire Life In 137 Words:

_Steve has joined the server_

Steve opened his eyes to find himself standing on some sand. He looked around and saw that he was on the beachside, noting the vast ocean. He looked behind himself and saw a forest, but more eye-catching, a chest.

He approached the chest and impulsively opened it, finding an assortment of essential items for survival in Minecraft, including but not limited to: A log, two planks, a wooden pickaxe, a stone pickaxe, and two wooden axes. Steve jumped for joy. His survival just got a lot easier.

But then, he stopped when he noticed an arrow in the back of his head, and fell to the ground, revealing to the camera a player clad in diamond and iron wielding an enchanted bow.

_Steve got shot by Mustache_Man using Nevermiss_


	3. With a box of scraps

_DaveTheSniperBro has joined the server_

Dave looked around. He wasn't a newbie to minecraft and he knew that this was a brutal PvP server, so he got straight to work punching trees and getting wood, not taking interest in the sea behind him.

After about three minutes of crafting axes and felling trees, he went and dug a tiny mine to get some cobble and coal. He thankfully found a vein and mined it dry, giving him 15 coal and a stack and a half of cobble. He got to work and made his house around the mine, since he didn't have much else to do during the night. He was building a space for the door when...

_InACave: I AM IRON MAAAN!_

InACave ran onto the scene with an Iron Man skin on, throwing dirt and gravel and other junk materials everywhere. Dave was about to stab him with his stone sword when InACave shouted out...

_InACave: And I built this suit in a cave!_

_InACave: WITH A BOX OF SCRAPS!_

He then threw a chest at Dave, after which sprint-jumping into the distance...

_DaveTheSniperBro: What the heck just happened._


	4. The newbie epidemic is spreading

Dave was in his full iron armor and diamond sword, jumping victoriously after defeating a newbie who was brave enough yet dumb enough to take him on. He began sorting through his spoils when...

_9000Plus: Fight me._

_9000Plus: Fight me bro._

Dave looked behind himself, expecting a player clad in at least leather armor and a stone sword, but instead...

_9000Plus: Fight me bro._

He saw a person in a Troll Face-Tuxedo skin, no armor, not even a sword. In his hand was, instead of a blade, a golden hoe. He was jump-punching at the air in front of him, challenging Dave to fight him.

_DaveTheSniperBro: What._

_DaveTheSniperBro: The._

_DaveTheSniperBro: Heck._

Dave jumped up into action, crit-ing the newbie and instakilling him. He walked away into his house, not even bothering to gather the lone golden hoe at his enemies' grave.


End file.
